Random Drabbles
by RoselleAutumnSunrise
Summary: A series of random drabbles about my favourite pairings : Do review if you want to suggest a pairing for me to do! Of course, only if I support that pairing Enjoy!
1. Amy

**A/N: Hi, this is first "real" - as in self written - fanfic. Its just a series of random episodes as I dont really have the time for a multi-chap but wanted it to be longer than a one shot. Hey by the way all my page breaks will now be somewhat related to the drabble :) Evamy (bashing) Amian supporter :D**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own the 39 Clues (I wish.) or You're Not Sorry (Swiftie, anyone? :))**

*****If someone you love hurts you cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it. - Anonymous *****

The sky was blue, the clouds were white. Everything about this day would have been perfect to Amy Cahill, if not for _him._

_He_ had called again. Even Dan and Nellie had lost count of his calls, so frequently they came. He called her at least 10 times a day since the start of this week, and she had grown used to ignoring them.

_He_ was the one who had broken her heart. Could her heart take any more abuse? Once before, yet again... She did not want to get hurt anymore, for what good did it do to her to fall in love again? Her faith was gone.

_He_ had turned out to be a wolf in disguise. She had thought that he was a meek little lamb just like her. She had thought that he would be good for her, after her experiences. But, when he revealed the true him, she had gotten a huge shock. He had managed to hide the true him for all this while. Who could know what he still had up his sleeve? No, she could not trust him anymore. Not when she knew that,

_He_ was the one who had betrayed her.

_He _was the one who had cheated on her.

_He_ was Evan. Evan Toliver.

A familiar Taylor Swift song started playing in Amy's iPod, and she recognised it immediately. You're Not Sorry. How ironic that she should be listening to it right this moment.

**All this time I was wasting**  
**Hoping you would come around**  
**I've been giving out chances every time**  
**And all you do is let me down**  
She had seen so many little hints that she was not his only one. His line would sometimes be occupied for hours at a time. WHat else would have caused that? She had been so foolish to believe in him. How many times had she tolerated him? But all he did was to push her further.

**And it's taking me this long**  
**Baby but I figured you out**  
**And you're thinking we'll be fine again**  
**But not this time** **around  
**No more. Her patience had passed its limit. He would not be forgiven for this. Had he thought of her every time he had lied to her?

**You don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry, no, no, no, no**

**Looking so innocent**  
**I might believe you if I didn't know**  
**Could've loved you all my life**  
**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
**All his secrets. How many more had he hidden? For all she knew he could be a Vesper!

**And you got your share of secrets**  
**And I'm tired of being last to know**  
**And now you're asking me to listen**  
**Cause it's worked each time before  
**But she didn't want to be his obedient little girl anymore. She wanted to know. And what had she discovered? Things that she had been better off not knowing.

**But you don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**  
**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

**You had me falling for you honey**  
**And it never would've gone away, no**  
**You used to shine so bright**  
**But I watched all of it fade**  
Not dazzled by you anymore. Not under your control.

**So you don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**There's nothing left to beg for**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**  
**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**  
**No, oh, no, oh, no oh**  
**Whoa, no, no**

Yes, she would forget him. There were more people out there, and eventually one of them would be the right one for her. Her Prince Charming.

***** You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it. - Anonymous *****

**Question of the chapter: Who likes Alex Rider? And is the movie good? My friend says it lived up to her standards but I'm not sure how high her standards are... **

**~ RoselleAutumnSunrise**


	2. Ian

**A/N: Hi people :) I apologise for publishing these under the name "Random Drabbles" even though these do not fall into the catergory of drabbles oops. And I havent been updating much, and for more frequent updates, DO REVIEW! Still, I have upcoming exams so next update will be around end of October? Thanks for those reviews! My replies are below:**

**Candyloversunite15 : ****Hmm...I do support Hamead so I might do one soon, but not so soon I think. :P And yes, if you like action-packed books with plenty of emotion Alex Rider would be a good book for you.**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together :** **Teagan is another one I support! AMIAN 4EVA :D!**

**Guest (the first one) :** **Well, I might have to do some other pairings first to be fair to the others, but AMIAN is stilll my favourite :)**

**Guest (the second one) : ****I don't compute...**

**JesusFreak123Kenna : ****Danatalie is a great couple too, same for Hamead!**

**The Gone Angel : I don't understand this too...could you elaborate?**

**fieryjunior35 :** **It's okay, actually I wrote this chapter to like pave the way for Amian? **

**shiningwaves : ****Maybe you will enjoy it when you reread it one day? That always works for me :)**

**WickedWickedMe : Sodium...**

**P.S: Couples I support are : AMIAN, Danatalie, Hamead, Teagan, Nedison. Hmmm...that's about it. Let the story go on!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any part of the uniquely awesome 39 Clues series.**

*******

**Why is everybody so obsessed?**

**Money can't buy us happiness  
**

**~Price Tag, Jessie J**

Ian Kabra leaned back on his couch. Looking at the papers in his hands, he smiled. Had he not done a reasonably good, if not excellent, job on the regaining of the Kabra family's finances? Musing over the figures, he was startled when the phone rang, for this was his private number which only a few people had. Natalie? Not likely. Fellow Lucians? No, they would just call the office number. _Amy?_

He was about to pick up the phone, when it stopped ringing.

His previous satisfaction had disappeared, only to be replaced with a feeling of being incomplete, and also, resignation.

***** Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive ~ Cassandra Clare,_ City of Ashes_*****

On the other hand, Amy Cahill had just put down the phone. She did not know that had she waited a moment longer, the one she had been waiting for would have picked up the phone.

For fate seemed to be toying with them.

***** Reader, you must know that an interesting fate (sometimes involving rats, sometimes not) awaits almost everyone, mouse or man, who does not conform. ~ Kate DiCamillo, _Tale of Despereaux_ *****

**Question of the chapter:  
Has anyone read Shatterproof yet? (No spoilers please, even though I read it already) And are you all excited for _Mark Of Athena?_ I simple cant wait! Percebeth Forever 3 :DDDD**

**~RoselleAutumnSunrise**


	3. Danatalie

**A/N: Hi people :) Replies below. actually I shouldn't be updating now because I have exams tomorrow and Tuesday but I was just feeling rather guilty for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry! Good news is, since Wickedwickedme and me won the competition and we got our iPads, I will be updating much more frequently! Thanks to all who voted or asked others to help vote! **

**Also, we have decided to do a reading fic (will not say which book yet and ruin the surprise teehee) **

**will be updating at least twice per day from 17 Oct to 22 Oct- this is a promise!**

**Dancecrazy07: I agree :D**

**danipayne: I AGREE ABOUT AMIAN AND PERCABETH - THEY MUST BE A FEW OF THE MOST PERFECT PAIRINGS EVER :DDDDDDD Thanks for the review and Mark of Athena was just so perfect :) Nope I haven't read that series yet but I ink I will when I have more time :D**

**Helloooo It's me: Did you enjoy MoA too? It's just so perfect - even the ending which was so sweet (SPOILER ALERT) and the stable moment! Hmm...I don't exactly support any Jonah pairings because I haven't found a character in the book suitable for him yet. Personally I support Danatalie because of how they are always kind of quarrelling and it just seems like a cute pairing.**

**MaddyDell: I SO TOTALLY AGREE :D even though some parts weren't that awesome (SPOILER ALERT) like when a certain awesome female protagonist gets angry at a just as awesome male protagonist (teehee)**

**Candyloversunite15: Thanks! actually Percy Jackson is a series rather similar to 39 Clues except that it has supernatural elements - gods, demigods, etc. - and it's written by Rick Riordan who wrote a few 39 clues books too (the Maze of Bones, Vespers Rising) Its really exciting and in my opinion, just as good as 39 clues (I can't decide ._.)**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Thanks :D I love your stories too!**

**Bindi6789: Yep I will and thanks so much :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the 39 Clues series I won't be here updating, I would be busy writing TRUST NO ONE (I'm so excited for it!)**

*****too lazy to find page breaks so let's be perfectly random yay*****

Attleboro, yet another Cahill Reunion

" Daniel, Amy wants you to go downstairs for the next 'activity' Fiske has planned."

"ITS DAN, NOT DANIEL, Nat Cobra!"

"Daniel is what your parents named you, not Dan. And my surname is Kabra, not Cobra. Nat is such a vulgar thing to call me."

"NAT COBRA!"

"Childish." Natalie scoffed.

"Ninjas are never childish! You must commit _seppuku _for insulting ninjas!"

Natalie decided to ignore Dan.

"Or I will throw slime in your closet!"

"You dare?"

"Why not?" Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out some slime he had been playing with.

A loud shriek was heard from upstairs, startling everyone downstairs.

**Question of the chapter:**

**Who loves PERCABETH and AMIAN?**

**~RAS**


	4. Distance

**A/N: Hi people :) YAY exams ended! First update for today :D **

**This is set after Shatterproof (and the three preview chapters) so SPOILER ALERT! It's sort of like my mini continuation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 Clues because I can't discover something just as awesome in my mind.**

***** What hurts the most was being so close - What Hurts The Most,Rascal Flatts *****

****He looked at his phone and saw an alert flashing there. Opening it immediately, he saw ... a shocking message.

She was the Vesper mole in the Cahill network.

How could it be? She would never do that! What about her brother?

It was a misunderstanding. It had to be.

He was so close. One step away and he could have reached out to her, gotten to known her better. He had never told her how much exactly he loved her. He was willing to do anything for her, no matter how clich_é_ it sounded. It was true, and she would understand.

But he never had the courage. And so he lost the chance.

***** But I never told you what I should have said - I Never Told You, Colbie Calliat *****

**Question Of The Chapter:**

**Who watches anime (and what anime do you watch)? The characters are just so cute! Like in Hetalia Axis Powers, Italy is super duper cute and funny :D Arcana Famiglia is also nice, but my favourite is VAMPIRE KNIGHT! It's just so incredibly awesome :)**

**~RAS**


	5. Food Fight!

**A/N: Second update of the day!**

**Disclaimer: I would make AMIAN happen if I owned the 39 clues :D**

********* Family is not an important thing, it's everything. ~ Michael J. Fox *****

Dan, Amy, Fiske and Nellie were sitting around the dining table, having dinner like any other family.

They were far from ordinary, but that is beside the point.

"Ewww...what is this?" Dan picked up something that looked like a cabbage. Except that it was much, much smaller.

"Dweeb, that's a Brussels sprout. They're very nutritional, with lots of dietary fibre, Vitamin A, Vitamin C, Vitamin K..."

Amy was abruptly cut off by Dan. "Okay, we get the idea, Nerd-San. They are just another bunch of disgusting vegetables that are not fit for humans to eat."

"Weren't you complaining that you wanted to grow taller so that you could be the best ninja ever, even though that probably will never happen? Well, the vitamin K will help that! So stop complaining and just eat them."

"Do I detect reluctance to eat these Brussels sprouts in Nerd-san's voice?"

"Now, now children..." Fiske tried to stop them, but...

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!"

Food was soon flying around the house.

***** Right. Someone's sending us a valentine in the middle of fall. Someone who wants us to be victorious. And eat more vegetables. - Dan, the 39 Clues *****

**So how was it? I have a feeling that Amy was OOC...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who reads and loves Chinese books? What authors do you like?**

**~RAS**


	6. Fear

**A/N: One new review! Thanks , Agent Get Amy and Ian together! I was pleasantly surprised when I received a review right after I posted the chapter :D This drabble is set after Shatterproof (again) so SPOILER ALERT! ;)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or Isabel would never exist!**

********* It is our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities ~ J.K. Rowling *****

The beeping phone woke her up, and filled her with dread. Please not let it be Vesper 1, calling to tell her of another mission, the possibilty of another Cahill dying. She almost never slept deeply nowadays, afraid of missing a message or phone call - every minute they wasted could cost lives.

She remembered Phoenix. How had he died? She did not know, and did not want to know.

He was innocent, but he had been implicated, and she did not want any more lives to be ended.

The phone had been beeping all this while, and she finally gathered the courage to pick it up.

It was ...

An alarm.

***** A joke is a very serious thing ~ Winston Churchill *****

**Teehee :D**

**Question of The Chapter:**

**Did anyone read "The Undrowned Child" by Michelle Lovric? It has lots of supernatural elements and the plot is really interesting :D It even has a sequel, "The Mourning Emporium". **

**~RAS **


	7. Coleslaw

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I know I haven't been up in a while and I'M REALLY SORRY (also for breaking the promise) but lots of things suddenly popped up and I was rather busy. Yeah. I guess I'll have less time to update now since I have to cope with lots of CCA things - one would think that you would be less busy in the holidays, but contary to that my CCA makes me even more busy. Mehhh. Thanks for the review from ! It alerted me to the presence of this story (I abandoned Fanfiction due to a ... lack of Internet access for a few days _) So enjoy! :D This chapter is dedicated to WickedWickedMe since she gave me the inspiration for it ;) Set between Vespers Rising and the Medusa Plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, or else it would be a giant mess (or a much larger mess than it is today).**

**My life has been one great big joke, a dance that's walked a song that's spoke, I laugh so hard I almost choke when I think about myself ~ Maya Angelou**

Meals at Attleboro was never peaceful.

A seemingly normal meal.

Coleslaw was served, with a variety of vegetables (that could be eaten raw) and Thousand Island sauce.

"Today we are having vegetables for dinner! Tuck in, everyone, _especially_ Dan!" Nellie annouced, leveling an evil look at him. At that moment, Dan saw potential for Nellie to become a Kabra. No, wait. She was scarier than_ even_ the the Kabras.

Dan took one look at the dining table and concluded: it was a ploy by Amy and Nellie to make him eat vegetables.

Real ninjas certainly didn't get strong and powerful on eating vegetables. They ate McDonald's and other awesome foods like that.

He scrutinized the food and came up with an idea.

He took a large scoop of coleslaw, surprising everybody at the dinner table as they had all thought that Dan would stubbornly refuse.

And then, he grabbed the bottle of Thousand Island sauce ... and squeezed out the whole bottle onto his coleslaw.

_A moment of stunned silence..._

_And then chaos erupts._

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"OH FOR THE GOODNESS SAKE. THE COLESLAW _ALREADY _HAS MAYONNAISE ON IT!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THOUSAND ISLAND SAUCE IS?"

"ARE YOU NOT WORRIED AT ALL FOR YOUR HEALTH?"

Dan absolutely regretted doing it. His poor ears...

***** It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one ~ Percy Jackson (PERCABETH FOREVER!) *****

**Review please if you loved it! (I hope you did)**

**Question: Who loves Red? The newest album by Taylor Swift - not the colour! (My favourite colour is purple :D)**

**~RAS**


End file.
